


Love in an Elevator

by persephone_garnata



Series: Four Drabbles [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone_garnata/pseuds/persephone_garnata
Summary: Holtzmann decides the fire station's elevator isn't quick enough, and tries to fix it.





	

‘We’re stuck.’ Holtzmann held up half her screwdriver. The rest of it was sticking out of the ruined control panel.

‘Holtzy! Why you always gotta be messing around with everything? It worked perfectly fine before.’

‘It was too slow. I needed to get to the second floor quicker. Science waits for no woman.’

‘Well, now we gotta wait for the repair guy to come and fix your mess. What are we gonna do in the meantime, huh?’

Patty folded her arms. Holtzmann looked her up – then a bit further up – and down, tilted her head to one side, and winked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments very welcome. This is part of a self-imposed challenge to write four drabbles featuring some of the characters of color from my favorite fandoms and was inspired by an anonymous prompt on tumblr.


End file.
